Miss Tipsy Swan
by 19K93
Summary: A one-shot of Bella getting drunk while Edward is away hunting.


The loud beats blasted out of the stereo, blurry visions of people dancing to music swayed through the darkness, flashing lights blinded me.

A warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards and I landed bouncing on a soft pillow. A couch? I tried hard focusing on my surroundings, my head feeling light and my body buzzing with energy. I could make out the lyrics to a Led Zeppelin song and yells of people singing along. I looked to the corner of the room to see a bright white strobe light flashing and a familiar female face dancing with a boy. Jessica. I could have guessed. I turned to the sound of glasses clinking to see Mike and Tyler chug down beer. Tyler's party! Now I remember!

I looked down into my hand to see a glass of red wine. So that's why I was spacing out. I'm drunk!

Uh oh. Edward's going to be mad. Really mad.

I remember him telling me he and his family were going to go off hunting and he'd be back the next morning. Once I got bored and hated the space between us, decided I needed a distraction and when Jessica had called and told me about Tyler's party I thought why not?

I was a bit hesitant at first but I've always wanted to try new things and Edward did say he wanted me to have any human experience!

Thank goodness Alice took me shopping heaps, as much as I detested it, sometimes it was quite handy. Before leaving for Tyler's I pulled out a very short, skimpy looking black dress with a plunging neckline and one shoulder strap as well as bravely putting on some black heels. I wasn't really sure about make up so I just kept it simple – mascara, eyeliner and lip stick. My hair was always challenging so I brushed through it and tried curling a few strands, leaving it out and wild. Alice would be proud.

I realized I was staring at my heels thinking of how I got this far when I remembered the warm hand was still touching me, and I longed for the cold one. I looked next to me to see a goofy smiling Angela. She was drunk too? This is bad. She's supposed to be the sensible one. I think everyone here was wasted. Oh well, I'm a teenager and isn't this what happens to normal human teenagers?

'Hey Bella. You've always been clumsy, but I guess after a couple of glasses, your quite the dancer!' she burst out in laughter, turning red with tears in her eyes. I didn't think it was that funny but in my high state, I laughed just as hard.

My stomach muscles were starting to ache from laughing, so I stood up taking Angela and tried to calm myself down, taking another sip of wine. Maybe not the wisest thing to do, but what the hell, it tasted fantastic.

Angela squealed as a new song came on and pulled me over to the crowd of people to dance with her. I didn't care if I was making a fool of myself which I don't think so because I saw Mike drooling which was just uncomfortable, but I was having fun and he hadn't hit on me yet so everything was just fine.

I laughed with Angela and we let go and danced around. A few people crowded around to watch us which was fun and suddenly there were at least ten more people dancing with us.

Off in the distance I heard a doorbell ringing, but ignored it until Tyler came up to tell me it was for me. Angela grabbed onto me again begging me not to leave but I shrugged her off and picked up my wine glass again, making my way to the door.

I almost spat out my drink when I saw five pale faces standing outside with all sorts of amused and annoyed expressions on their face. I should have been embarrassed, maybe I would have if Carlisle and Esme were there too, but I really wasn't.

Edward's angry stare stood out the most. I felt didn't feel very guilty or scared, probably because of the alcohol, but I really didn't care what he thought. It wasn't like I was taking heroin or making out with another guy. I'm just trying to have some fun.

'What up?' I popped the _p_ greeting them with a lazy smile and Emmett burst out into laughter.

'Well thanks to you Miss Tipsy, Alice saw you partying, Edward got worried and I wasn't able to get a grizzly, because he was so worried for you. I just wanted to see the scene just as much as the others. Guess it was worth it. Having a good time?' he chuckled.

Normally I would blush and look down, but I yelled back cheerfully 'You betcha!' which sent them all laughing except Edward who still looked quite angry.

'Bella...' he said.

'Edward' I mocked him just as seriously and he glared back.

'Well it's nice to see you too handsome.' I snapped and Edward's eyes softened in worry.

'Bella, what do you think you're doing?' he said exasperatedly.

'Having fun and I suggest you all join me!' I jumped up and down.

Alice giggled, 'I've seen it happen, so we might as well. I haven't been to a real party in quite a while...'

'Let's do this!' Emmett pushed through me, dragging Rosalie along. Jasper just shook his head smirked as he and Alice followed along. Edward however, stood there taking in my appearance and very short dress, looking hungrily at me.

'You know you want to.' I winked and grabbed his hand.


End file.
